Too Late
by x-Secret Tears-x
Summary: Songfic. Ed is sick of being 'used' by roy, he decides he wont come back next time. edxroy.. dont like dont read. roy bashing x.x sorry


**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own ed.. or roy.. or anything that concernes FMA. u.u its pretty sad actually. oh and i dont own the song either, that belongs to THE ACADEMY IS... yes they rock.. so there..

**Squee:** ok! this is my first fanfic, so please read and review cause i said so and u guys love me so there.

**You Guys:** love you? who the fuck are you?

**Squee: **nn' hehee im Squee!

**You Guys:** oh..ok.. WE LOVE YOU THEN!

**Squee: **YOUVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST GIRL AROUND thanks!

(ook so that wasnt real, but i like to pretend... lol hopefully someone out there does love me.. like sarah! or shiori! you guys love me, right? big hopefull eyes right:silence: ... well fine but i know brittany loves me... :silence: oh thanks u.u )

Oh and if it looks a little weird, its just cause im new, so sorry x.x ...

WELL FINE! HERE WE GO!

Too Late  
"The Academy Is... Checkmarks"

**"So there you are, and here I stand,  
As far as I remember you weren't half bad.  
Your bedroom behavior was never more then checkmarks on bedposts.  
****For I remember we never had." **

Ed stood outside the colonels house. the front door was open. a man was standing in the doorway. it was raining. the kind of rain that stings when it hits you, and chills you to the bone. Ed turned and walked down the road. again. he did this nearly every night. come home, wait till Al thought he was asleep in his bed, then creep out of the house hed walk to Mustangs house, have the time of his life, and return home. it always left him yearning for more. always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. he knew that he was just a way for mustang to enjoy himself, roy didnt really care about ed. but ed cared about him. it killed him, everytime he went over there. everytime they made love. everytime he was told to go home afterwards. it killed him.

**"You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.  
You hope I don't make a sound, you hope that nobody knows.  
You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.  
You hope I don't make a sound, you hope that no one..." **

Roy said the same thing every time ed left. FLASHBACK(woo special affect) roy wrapped his arms around eds small waist. " this is our little secret, right? edo? " he smirked. inwardly ed cringed, outwardly he smirked right back " of course you bastard. what would everyone think if they knew we fucked every night, idiot " he pulled himself out of mustangs cold embrace. ed couldnt feel anything in return from this man, roy didnt love him, ed loved roy. it would always be like this. but it hurt so much. "bye" ed said, and walked out the door. "see ya tomorrow night" roy said humoresly. ed cringed "yeah, sure" END FLASHBACK (aww...)

**"So suck your so called pity down.  
Hey, that's not so bad, is it?  
So take your cold, cold heart and drown  
and don't forget to take deep breaths.  
So suck your so called pity down.  
Hey, that's not so bad, is it?  
So take your cold, cold heart and drown  
and don't forget to take deep breaths."**

Roy felt bad for ed. he knew, of course he knew. he could see it in eds eyes, ed loved him. but. roy didnt feel the same way. it was quite funny in his eyes, the way ed acted around him. roy found it.. funny.. the way anyone could be in love with him. ed hated roy for the way he made him feel. he wanted roy to die for all the wonderful feelings he had to feel when he saw him. he hated roy for not loving him back, but using him. he hated roy. but he loved him.

**"So don't explain cause I know exactly what your going to say.  
Big words, recycled phrases, and the bittersweet taste of other boys on your lips.  
So now just sit here and talk about how you wanted it all.  
So now just sit here and talk about how you wanted it all." **

Ed came back the next night. of course he did, hes in love, remember? this time the ending conversation was different though. "ed?" roy asked. " yeah" ed said glumly, trying to hide the fact that he was disipointed that his time with roy was already over. "i know" roy said simply, arms crossed, stern look on his face. ed faltered "know what?" he said acting like he didnt care, but inside he knew what roy was going to say. roy sighed "you know what ed. i know the way you feel about me, and i know that i dont return the feeling. im using you. and your using me. thats it. no more. i cant allow you to be in love with me anymore. get over it, ill never feel the same. stop hurting yourself." ed stood just outside the doorway, stunned. "wh..what?" ed studdered. "you heard me ed. get over me, i dont love you. deal with it." roy said in a stern voice. "same time tomorrow?" roys voice changed, it was happier now, as if he just got something off his chest. ed stared at the ground, bangs covering his eyes. "no" ed said simply. "no?" roy questioned, arms dropping to his sides "what do you mean no?" he said acusingly. eds head snapped up. "I mean what i said, you bastard." ed said angrily " your right, you dont love me, you cant love anything, your a fucking cold heartless asshole, and your also right about me moving on. i cant get over you if im having sex with you every night. so no, i will not be here tomorrow or ever. good night colonel." ed said simply. feeling his heart break, he turned, leaving mustang standing dumbstruck in the doorway. roy could go drown in a lake, for all that ed cared now. he was through.

**"You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.  
You hope I don't make a sound, you hope that nobody knows.  
You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.  
You hope I don't make a sound, you hope that no one...  
So suck your so called pity down.  
Hey, that's not so bad, is it?  
So take your cold, cold heart and drown  
and don't forget to take deep breaths.  
So suck your so called pity down.  
Hey, that's not so bad, is it?  
So take your cold, cold heart and drown  
and don't forget to take deep breaths." **

It had been two weeks. roy still called ed. ed still didnt answer. there was an office party tonight. ed stood on the stage, karioke time! he could see roy in the crowd. here was his chance. he smirked, and turned on the music.

**"Do you miss looking up from the floor at my face on a stage in a crowded room?  
Well it's not the same.I bet you're still a sucker for those famous faces.  
Downtown, looking down, down, looking over the crowd, I hope you're out there, look at me now.Well it's not the same.Just look at how we've changed." **

It was true, ed was over roy. ed was happy (with envy for that matter). roy wasnt anywhere near happy. he stopped dating. he stopped eating. damn! he even stopped having random sex partners over his house! he couldnt get the blonde chibi out of his head. he knew now. he missed ed. he knew now that he loved ed. hell! he still loves ed. but its too late.

**"You get me out of the rain, you get me out of my clothes.  
You hope I don't make a sound, you hope that nobody knows.  
So suck your so called pity down.  
Hey, that's not so bad, is it?  
So take your cold, cold heart and drown  
and don't forget to take deep breaths." **

and it was all his fault anyway.

**Squee:** O.O my first fanfic and i spent it bashing roy...im so ashamed! ROOOY! I STILL LOVE YOU! IT JUST FIT SO WELL WITH THE SONG THATS ALL! please forgive me readers, i am forever ashamed u.u ... ok well anyway now that thats off my chest.. please review cause im a first timer, i need someone to say well done or ill be sad u.u oks! so REVIEW! and i dont much care for bashing.. come on it was 3am and i was upset about life. so dont hate me if it sucks in your eyes, cause i think its pretty good for someone whos ass hurts from it getting kicked so much x.x oo i need sleep NIGHT EVERYONE!


End file.
